Arthur in the 2 newer Restaurants
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Sequel to the other story. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the 2 newer restaurants

* * *

Two newer restaurants open in Elwood City. A Jewish and a Soul food restaurant. They all go to both. See what happens. The Read family along with Buster, Bitzi, The Compson family and The Frensky family to the Jewish restaurant. Kosher it is.

"Well lets get going," said Mrs. Read, "Don't want to be late."  
"Francine says in is good," said Arthur, "So yes lets get going."

They all went in the car buckled up. They are heading to it. It is called Goldberg's restaurant. That is it's name. The Baxter,s and Frensky's arrived there as well. They went inside got seated and opened there menu's. All the good choices they have.

"Look at all the good choices," said Mrs. Read, "They look good."  
"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "Lots of good things to pick."  
"So no pork?" said DW, "Why?"  
"It is a Jewish restaurant," said Mr. Read, "Most Jews not counting Francine keep Kosher."

Arthur, Buster, Francine, Ladonna, Bud, and DW got Brisket. The rest got other good food from the menu. They are enjoying that food. That Dessert will also be good as well. After dinner they got cake. After dinner they are talking a bit.

"Well i enjoyed it," said Arthur, "Good food here."  
"Yes indeed Arthur," said Francine, "I also enjoyed it."  
"What restaurant next mommy," said DW, "Just want to know."  
"The soul food one," said Mrs. Read, "Alan's mom told us about it."

After that they went home. Arthur did homework until shower time then bed time. DW her bath and such. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Soul food restaurant

Arthur and the 2 newer restaurants

* * *

They are heading to the soul food restaurant. That 1 has very good food. Brain loves it's food. He is also going with his parents. They love that restaurant. They know the other will also. They went in got seated. Then opened the menu's.

"They all look good mom," said Arthur, "I like what i see."  
"They sure do," said Mrs. Read, "I also like what i see.  
"It is all good," said Brain, "I love soul food."

Arthur decided to get get fried chicken, collard greens, and Macaroni and cheese. Same with Brain,Bud, DW, and Mr. Read. Mrs. Read got catfish dinner along with Ladonna, Mr. Compson, and Mrs. Powers. The rest got other things. It is all good.

"Now this is very good," said Arthur, "Very good flavor."  
"You said it," said Buster, "I love to eat."  
"I knew you will love it," said Brain, "The dessert is also good."

They got Apple pie for dessert. It was very good. They also got ice cream with it. They love that place. After that they are heading to the parking lot. They are talking about the food.

"That fried chicken was very good," said Arthur, "Right amount of spices in it."  
"I agree son," said Mr. Read, "I loved it."  
"Same here," said DW, "I enjoyed it."

After that they are heading home. They took a to go orders. They are talking more.

"Good thing we can have it for lunch tomorrow for lunch," said Arthur, "Seeing as it will be Saturday."  
"You said it," said Mr. Read, "That is the plan we have."  
"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "That was good food."

After that DW had her bath Arthur his shower. It was then time for bed. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Last Chapter

Arthur and the 2 newer restaurants

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. Arthur and them are talking about them 2 newer restaurants. Which one they like the best. Both have good food. They are at recess at school. That is where they are talking about it at. On Monday late morning.

"I liked the soul food one the best," said Arthur, "Sorry Francine."  
"I am with you," said Francine, "You know i don't keep kosher. I eat pork shellfish and beef mixed with dairy."  
"Oh yeah," said Arthur, "The soul food 1 was the best."  
"I knew you would love it," said Brain, "After all very good food."

After that came lunch time. They all went in the Cafeteria got their lunch sat down and talking between bites. More about them 2 restaurants is what they are still talking about.

"That chicken was very good," said Arthur, "Same with the collard greens and macaroni and cheese."  
"You said it," said Buster, "I enjoyed it."  
"They have great food there," said Brain, "They have secret family recipe for that chicken."

They talked more about it. Then came history class. They have a test for it in 2 weeks.

"Yes a history test coming in 2 weeks," said Mr. Ratburn, "Study hard for it."

After school they are heading home and talking. About the food at that restaurant and that test.

"Well we will go once every month to it," said Arthur, "That test we must study for."  
"I agree with both," said Brain, "We can study together for it."  
"We sure can Brain," said Francine, "And i also love that food."

After that they all went home. I might make a sequel. The end.


End file.
